The invention relates to a carriage for a displaceable separation element, a separation element held by at least one such carriage and a device with at least one such separation element.
In order to separate or form areas or to close off room, furniture or window openings, walls, sliding elements, doors or blinds provided with a wooden or glass panel (hereinafter referred to as separation elements) are often used, which are fixed to carriages displaceable along a rail.
A device for displaceable separation elements is known from [1], EP 1916372 A1, by means of which a panel, in particular a glass panel, is fixed in a mounting profile of a frame element and can be adjusted in height.
Document [2], Product Catalogue of HAWA AG, Sliding Fittings 2000, discloses a fitting for sliding wardrobe doors that are held so as to be displaceable to the fore of the front of a wardrobe. Each of the sliding wardrobe doors is held on the upper side by at least one first L-shaped mounting profile, which is connected to a carriage, which rolls on a running rail arranged on the upper side of the wardrobe. In order that the sliding door remains held in vertical position it is also held on the lower side by a second L-shaped mounting profile, which holds a guide device, which engages in a guide rail arranged on the lower side of the wardrobe. The first limb of the L-shaped mounting profiles is thus connected to the sliding wardrobe door and the second limb to the carriage/the guide device.